


Friends? What friends?

by Snowy5392



Series: NCIS Storys [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Abby Sciuto has a dick, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Caitlin Todd, Bottom Tony DiNozzo, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dildo Chair, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drug Use, Dry Orgasm, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fisting, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Food Porn, Foot Massage, Hurt Tony DiNozzo, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Play, Insecure Tony DiNozzo, Massage, Medical Kink, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Object Insertion, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Panty Kink, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Ducky Mallard, Possessive Jethro Gibbs, Possessive Jimmy Palmer, Possessive Timothy McGee, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleepy Sex, Sounding, Spanking, St. Andrew's Cross, Subspace, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - F/F/F, Tony DiNozzo has a pussy, Top Abby Sciuto, Top Ducky Mallard, Top Jethro Gibbs, Top Jimmy Palmer, Top Timothy McGee, Top Ziva David, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Whipping, Ziva David has a dick, vibrating cock rings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy5392/pseuds/Snowy5392
Summary: This is when Gibbs comes back from Mexico and the team hurts Tony to the point that death might be the only answer.Or maybe not.





	Friends? What friends?

'What am I doing wrong?' Tony thinks has his "friends" yell at him once more, telling him he's not Gibbs and to stop acting like him. Ever since the explosion and Gibbs losing his memory Tony's has been treated like shit. Abby, Ziva, and McGee have been the worst to him since Gibbs left. 

* * *

 

"Guys I've got one," Tony says after he puts the phone down. "I'm driving!" Ziva yells as she grabs the keys out of Tony's hands and hurries to the elevator. "Well, are you coming or what?!" She yells at Tony as he grabs his stuff and makes sure his arms are covered by his long-sleeved shirt and jacket.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, " he mumbled as he hurries to the elevator. Since Gibbs was in the explosion and lost his memory and said 'you'll do' to Tony everyone has been using Tony as a doormat and blaming him for Gibbs' departure. Tony didn't know what to do until he saw his blade and thought 'What's the harm? They wouldn't care.' Since then he has been cutting so he wouldn't feel so numb on the inside.

 The only one who Tony considers family is Jimmy Palmer. Jimmy is the only one who put aside his feelings for Gibbs and noticed how weak and fragile Tony looked and decided to do something about it. He made sure Tony ate at least one thing a day and made sure (when he could) that Tony got a decent good night sleep.

Jimmy's the only one who knows that Tony cuts on a daily basis. Jimmy trys his best to help Tony from his cutting addiction, trys to make him stop hurting himself to make him feel better. But Jimmy knows the only time Tony will stop is when their crushs on Tim, Ducky, and Gibbs is either fill filled or gone. Jimmy does his best to make sure Tony is doing ok before he goes off to do something else leaving Tony to his own devices. Tony also has a major secret that no one else knows about apart from Jimmy, he was born with a vagina.

* * *

Time Skip

3 days after Gibbs comes back from Mexico and shows up to work for the first time after a year of being in Mexico.

* * *

"GIBBS!!" Abby screams as she sees her father figure come into her lab. She runs over and gives him a huge tight squeeze. "We're glad your back Gibbs, " Ziva says as she comes out of the elevator with Ducky, Timothy, Kate, Jimmy, and Tony. 

 As everyone except Jimmy and Tony gave Gibbs a hug or Pat on the back, Tony started to breathe a bit heavier and all but ran out of the room and to his car to try to calm down. Jimmy raced after him calling out his name as he followed him.

Ziva snorts and says "He is so weak. Anyway Gibbs how was Mexico?" She asks. "What's wrong with DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks instead wanting to know what was wrong with his SFA. 

 "Who cares about him? He doesn't belong here, I mean wasn't he the reason you left anyway?" Abby asks. "No, I didn't leave because of Tony," Gibbs says softly as he starts to head up the stairs taking 3 at a time.

The five friends look at each other a weird silence washed over them. " What just happened?" Tim asks after watching his "friend" rush out with Jimmy and Gibbs chasing after him.

" Who cares," Ziva says as she and the others chase after them. They find Jimmy standing over Tony blocking everyone's view of the agent as he sat on the ground trying to get his breathing under control, with Jimmy helping him through his sudden panic attack.

"Palmer, What happened?" Gibbs asked. "Tony had a panic attack, sir," Jimmy said as Tony was finally able to get his breathing controlled. "C'mon Tony, let's get you home and get some rest," Jimmy said as he helped Tony up and into the car.

As Jimmy was helping Tony Gibbs, Ziva, Timothy, Kate, Abby, and Ducky all saw the white material on Tony's arms. "J-Jimmy, what is that around Anthony's arms?" Ducky asked shaking slightly. "O-Oh that it's - it's just a sc-scratch Tony got after he drank to m-much when w-we went drinking a couple days ago." Jimmy stuttered.

"Anyway, I've got to get Tony home before he passes out in the car," Jimmy says. "I'll come with," Gibbs said as he started walking towards the car. "I-I don't think th-that'll work out sir," Jimmy said as he got in the driver's seat and started the car. 

"Hold on for a minute, Palmer," Gibbs said as Jimmy started to close the car door. "What's wrong with Tony and why can't I go with?" Gibbs asked as he looked at Tony's with concern in his eyes.

"If you want to know more why don't you talk with your so called 'team'," Jimmy said as he closed the door and started driving to Tony's apartment.

Gibbs looked at his team with a flash of anger in his eyes. "Mind explaining what Palmer meant by that?" He asked. "They started yelling at Tony and treating him like shit and blaming him for you leaving the team and going to Mexico." Kate said as the others just looked down at the ground with a guilty look on their faces.

Gibbs looked at his teammates with a look of disbelief oh his face. "Is this true?" He asked. And before they had a chance to reply he stated "I want all of you to apologize to Tony if or when he comes back to work tomorrow. And you two," he said pointing at McGee and Ducky "Especially you two. Don't think I didn't know about your feelings for Tony because I have them too." Gibbs said. "B-But boss what a-about rule twelve?" McGee asked. "Scerw rule twelve!" Gibbs yelled as he started walking back to the bullpen.

* * *

 

Back to Tony's apartment

Smut warning

* * *

As Jimmy pulls up at Tony's apartment he looks at Tony to find him messing with the bandages on his arms with a distant look on his face. "Mind sharing your thoughts?" He asked. "I don't know what to do anymore. I mean I've had a crush on all of them since you came into the picture." Tony said with a sigh. " And I know we're already together but I feel like I'm not whole with the other three. And when they were all there near me I was so tempted to just blurt out our feelings after them."

" Come on then," Jimmy said "I think you need a release, your too tense and need to relax." 

 When they got to the elevator and pressed the fourth floor Jimmy started to crowd Tony against the wall and kiss him senselessly only breaking apart when they reach his floor. When they make it inside Jimmy pushes Tony against the door and starts to undress him so he could see how hard and wet Tony was. Tony moaned as Jimmy put his leg in between Tony's and started rocking against him. Tony whined as Jimmy pulled away and knelt down between his legs. "Spread these pretty legs for me," Jimmy said as Tony complied. "D-Daddy" Tony whimpered as Jimmy started kitten licking his dick.(FYI Tony has a vagina and a dick. He was born with both.)

Tony let out a silent scream as Jimmy deep throated his dick down to the root. "F-Fuck Daddy p-please!" Tony yelled as Jimmy started pushing a finger in his pussy.

"Mmm, your so wet." Jimmy hums after releasing Tony's cock "Come feel how wet you are," he said grabbing one of Tony's hands and thrusting one of his fingers with Tony's inside his pussy. "D-Daddy p-please stop teasing me," Tony whines. "Come on then, to the bedroom" Jimmy commands.

"Pick out the toys you want to use," Jimmy commands gently. Tony goes over to the box that keeps all their toys in and picks out a vibrating cock ring, a 12" super thick vibrating dildo and a 6" large dildo that goes on a sex chair, a bumby vibrating sound, a black blindfold, and vibrating nipple clamps.

"Alright sweet boy," Jimmy says as he attaches the toys to the chair. "Come on let's get you prepped. Lay down on your back," Jimmy's commands. "Can I eat you sweet, slutty, wet pussy out baby?" Jimmy asks sweetly. "Yes Daddy please eat my slutty pussy please I'm so wet for you" Tony moans out.

"O-Oh D-Daddy please please oh you feel so good ah!" Tony cries out as Jimmy eats his pussy like no tomorrow. Next thing he knows is there's a lubed up finger pushing into his ass. "Daddy oh right there!" He moans as Jimmy presses right on top of his prostate.

After a minute or two Jimmy finally decides that Tony's ready for the next part of the night: The Chair. "Come on baby let's get you on the chair," Jimmy says softly as he picks up Tony and starts to lower him on to the dildos.

Tony whimpers once his ass touches the chair. "Oh Daddy 'm so full" he slurs as he relaxes into the chair not noticing Jimmy fastening the cuffs on Tony's arms, legs and stomach until he trys to arch his back soon realizing that he can't. "D-Daddy," he whimpers. "Shh baby it's okay this is just so you don't struggle when the vibrations start. You'll feel really good in just a second, got to get the blindfold on, okay?" Jimmy says softly as he goes to grab the blindfold. "O-Okay" Tony whispers as Jimmy pulls his head down so he can tie the blindfold on.

Once the blindfold was on Jimmy reached for the sound and says in a careful voice "I'm going to insert the sound okay baby?" He whisperes in Tony's ear as he lubes up the sound. "O-Okay," Tony whispers back and starts to shake his head back and forth and weakly arch his back as the sound enters his urethra. Jimmy let's go of it and watches as gravity pulls the sound deeper into Tony's dick.

After the sound was fully in Tony's dick Jimmy attaches the sound to the chair so when the chair is on the sound will slowly start to fuck Tony's dick as it vibrates. Once that was done Jimmy grabs the nipple clamps. Going as fast as he can Jimmy quickly attaches the clamps to Tony's nipples causing him to cry out and arch his back as far as he could.

Attaching a cord into the clamps Jimmy turns on the chair to a slow setting and watches as Tony starts to whither on the chair from the stimulation over his body. "DADDY! O-OH DADD-" Tony's voice cuts off as Jimmy turns up the vibrations causing the sound to go faster and start twisting and the clamps to tug and twist going harder and faster. Tony's pussy started leaking so hard you could see the liquid spill over the edge off the chair.


End file.
